What if it wasn't meant to be?
by angelboyjason
Summary: It starts out as a simple sex relationship between emily and jj, but it turns in to something more complicated. Will the be able to get trough all of the ups and down?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **What if it wasn't meant to be?

**Author: **Angelgirltif

**Summary: **It starts out as a simple sex relationship between emily and jj, but it turns in to something more complicated. Will the be able to get trough all of the ups and down?

**I don't have a beta reader so anyone up for it? I telling you in advance its going to be all lot of work! **

**Let me know what you think of this story, This is my first one, I also have to say that English isn't my first language. If you have any tips then just let me know, I'm open for suggestions. Don't forget to rate en review. **

Here I am sitting on a stool at some kind of bar, I really don't care where I am just as long as there is alcohol. I downed 2 shots of tequila and ordered a beer. The only thing I wanted was to forget that horrible case we had in Manhattan.

There was this guy who had kidnapped and murdered 7 young children. The way they were left behind was just cruel and inhuman. The killer had hung there fragile bodies naked on a tree in front of the house, where the children lived for the parents to see them.

It is something I will never forget. So here I am drinking away this feeling I have, because I don't have other ways to deal with it. This is what I do after a case hits me hard, I go to the same bar every time and drink until I drop. Its a good thing I don't have to work tomorrow.

I'm feeling the alcohol pretty good, and I'm glad because I'm starting to feel much better. Out of the corner of my eye I see some one taking a seat next to me, and right a way I know who it is. Every time when I come here after a hard case there she is. Beside the alcohol she is also makes me forget about the hard cases.

The next thing I know I wake up with a bad headache and no rec election of the night before. 'But I can guess how it went because every time its the same. She sits next to me at the bar, we drink together and I take her to my place and we have sex'.

I get up and walk to the kitchen to make some coffee, with her still lying in my bed sleeping. I finish drinking my coffee, get in the shower get dressed and go to the couch to watch tv. Then I hear the shower running and know she is up.

She makes her way down stairs and grabs a cup of coffee and sits next to me.

I don't think you know who I am: My name is Emily prentiss and I work for the FBI at the BAU. The woman sitting next to me is agent Jennifer Jareau our media liaison, we work together and as you now know also sleep together. 


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Jennifer Jareau also known as JJ the media liaison of the BAU, thats part of the FBI. The people I work with are Reid, Morgen and Emily our Supervisory Special Agents, Garcia our technician and Hotch and rossi our unit chiefs.

Right after we arrive at the BAU Emily says her goodbye's and leaves, I know right away where she's going because after every hard case she has the same ritual and so do I. This case has affected the team pretty hard. Some sick killer had kidnapped en murdered 7 young children, I don't even want to think about it, because it was so awful.

I collect my stuff and also say my goodbye's. I go to a bar, its the same bar every time, I step inside and right away I see Emily sitting at her usual spot. I see her down two shots of tequila and ordering a beer. I walk up to the vacant

seat next to her and sit down. I order a beer for my self and look around. There aren't a lot of people but its Wednesday most people have work the next day. After every case that hits us hard we get the next day free. Thats when Emily and I start our ritual. We go to the same bar apart and end up getting wasted and having sex, but lately its not only with bad cases, it also happens we she just feels like it, and some how I can't say now to her.

We have been sitting here for about 2 hours now just talking and I can see Emily is clearly drunk, its not that I'm completely sober but Emily is worse. I see her staring at my lips the hole time, but then I see her slowly moving in for the kiss, and there we are making out like nobody is around. At some point I stop her to breath and then she whispers in my ear, your place or mine. I look at her and tell her hers. We start getting up and collecting our stuff and head to her place. We take her car even do she is to drunk to drive, and were committing a crime, we just want to get to her place as fast as possible.

Once we get inside she attacks my lips right away. We start walking to her bedroom without parting our lips. We stumble in to bed and start taking of each others cloths. Once we have sex its not the sex we have when she's sober when she's sweet and tender, but this is rough and hard all because of the alcohol and frustration that has build up in her.

I wake up and don't see Emily lying next to me, I get out of bed and hop in to the shower. I put on some cloth from myself because I have some cloths at her house from other nights. Once I'm done I start making my way downs stairs I grab a cup of coffee and sit next to Emily who is on her couch watching tv.


	3. Chapter 3

''Do you feel like eating breakfast somewhere or do you wanna stay in emily asked.''

She was hoping JJ would want to stay in, because she didn't feel like going outside with a mayor headache.

''Lets go have a bite outside, because when where done you can bring me to my car.''

I just want to go home and rest because I know how Emily acts the morning after we have meaningless sex. She acts cold like nothing happened, and in some way it makes me feel used, its not like we are in a relationship but some how I expected more from her. She acts completely different when she's at

work, its like she's acting this way to protect herself from getting hurt, but I want her to know that I'm not going to hurt her.

''Sure if thats what you want lets get it over with, because I have betters things to do today.''

Its not that I like acting this way every time we have sex, as if it means nothing, its just that if I don't I'm afraid that I'm going to start devolving more feelings for her then I already have. I'm just not ready jet to let someone connect with with me on such a level. I'm afraid of getting hurt like I have been in the past.

''why do you always act this way when we have sex after a tough case, do you know how that makes me feel.''

''O, so its all about you now, God JJ get over it not everything has to be about you. Just get your stuff together en lets go eat!''

''Wow, you know what Emily screw you, I'm calling a cab I'm not hungry anymore.''

_JJ collected her stuff and got out of Emily's condo as fast as she could. She called a cab and was waiting outside for it. All of a sudden she started crying. Emily was standing in her condo not knowing what to do, if she should follow JJ or not._

God, good job Emily look what you did, just great. Maybe I should go after her, because I really did cross the line, its just that sometimes she drives me crazy. She confuses me to much.

_Emily started running outside hoping to catch JJ, but was she saw was not what she had expected. JJ was sitting outside on her doorstep crying, and at that moment Emily regretted acting the way she did. She didn't mean to hurt JJ, its just that she was was trying not to get to close and start falling for the beautiful blond, but at that moment she knew it was to late she had already fallen for her. _

_Emily sat next to JJ and their eyes met. JJ didn't want Emily to see her cry so she stood up and was starting to walk away, when Emily also stood up to stop her.,.''_

''JJ please wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.''

'' yea well you did.''

''I know I'm sorry its just that...''

''Its just what?''

_Emily did the only thing she could think of, she stepped closer to JJ and placed her hand on her hips. She looked deep in to her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. JJ reacted immediately and putted her arms around Emily's neck en started kissing her back. They parted and wear resting there heads against each other, this was it Emily knew she had to say something. _

''JJ, I'm sorry for acting the way I did, I was scared. Its just that I haven't felt like this for a while.''

''Felt like what?''

''Like I'm falling for someone pretty hard. Its just that I had a bad break a while ago, where where dating for 3 years, and where living together. She cheated on me and from that moment on I started to close myself of. _Emily sighed. _

Do you remember when we went out with the team to that bar where Morgan got turned down by a girl for the first time, all because she was gay?''

''Yes.''

''Right after she turned down Morgan she started flirting with you, and I saw you two together having fun, and some how I got jealous I didn't know why. Then I saw you leaving with her, Thats when it hit me. I was falling for you, and I couldn't take it that you where going home with her instead of with me.''

''So you like me?''

''Yes.''

'' I like you to''

_JJ leaned in closer to Emily and kissed her on the lips. Emily responded by kissing her back. The heard someone clear there troth and the turned a saw it was the taxi driver._

_'_'You two asked for a taxi.''

''Do you still want take the taxi to get to your car, or do I get the pleasure to treat you on a delightful breakfast?''

''I think I like your offer better. _JJ told the taxi driver that he was no longer needed. She looked at Emily and smiled._

''what are you smiling at?''

''Nothing just thinking about a hot chick who has the hot for me.''

''O really, she better watch out because I'm armed and dangerous, and I'm definitely not letting you slip out of my life right now.''

_JJ smirked and pecked Emily on the cheek._

''Come one lets go, I'm starving.''


	4. Chapter 4

I just Wanted to say thank you to Tazlvr2001 for being my beta. :D

_The free day had gone by pretty fast for Emily and JJ but at least they had worked there issues out. They were making a new start. They still knew that they had to keep whatever was going on between them quiet because work relationships weren't aloud._

The next morning, Emily woke up with a smile on her face and started stretching out. She started with her morning ritual before going to work. On her way to work she started thinking, 'I'm glad JJ and I worked things out. Now I know our feelings are mutual. I should have told her sooner how I felt. A lot of drama could have been prevented. Maybe I should buy her a rose and sneak it to her office.'

JJ woke up with so many thoughts going through her head, all about what had happened between her and Emily. She never thought that Emily felt the way she did, especially after the ways Emily had treated her after they had sex. JJ couldn't wait to see Emily at work, but she knew she had to keep her feelings on a low key, because she was surrounded by profilers. She was actually surprised that no one had picked up what was going on between her and Emily, or how Emily hadn't picked up how she felt about her.

JJ arrived at work before the rest, but, of course, she knew Hotch was already in his office. He was always the first one there. She walked to her office to put down her stuff and went right to the kitchen to get some coffee. Once she got her much needed cup of caffeine she settled in her office chair.

Emily walked into the BAU and saw that only Hotch and JJ where there so she could go to JJ's office without having to sneak the flower in there. She put her stuff at her desk and went to knock on JJ's office door.

"Come in."

"Hey, I just wanted to stop by before we started work and give you this." Emily handed a Lilly to JJ. She had decided to go with this one instead of the rose.

"Wow Emily I love it! How sweet of you."

"It's a Tiger Lilly, did you know every flower has a meaning?"

"No, I didn't. what does this one mean?"

"It means I dare you to love me."

_JJ got up from her chair walked up to Emily and gave her a kiss on her cheek._

"I know that it's fast, but I just wanted to give it to you. We don't have to make a big deal out of it. I know we are taking it slow and that this is something new. It's just I already have such strong feelings for you that I'm so scared and don't know what to do. It's just that..."

_JJ did the only thing she could think of to shut Emily up, so she started kissing her and Emily responded by kissing her back._

"Emily. Relax. I'm just as scared as you are. We're going to take this one step at a time and see where this takes us, okay?" Emily nodded.

_They heard there colleagues coming in for work and they knew it was time to get some work started themselves._

"I'm going to go and get started with some paperwork. Uhmm I'll see you later."

"Emily, wait." Emily turned around. "I'm glad you gave me this flower." Emily smiled and walked out of JJ's office.

_The team had been working pretty hard for the past few hours finishing some reports. JJ walked into the bullpen and knew that the case she was going to present now was going to be a tough one._

"We have a case. Meet me in the conference room in 5 minutes."

Everyone went to the conference room and took their seats. Emily sat not too close to where JJ was standing, because she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"We have a locale case. Four lesbian couples were found murdered in a back alley of a lesbian club called Camouflage. This has all happened in 4 weeks. One couple per week." JJ showed each couple on the screen. "They were all murdered in the same way. The Unsub made them say their last words to each other about how much they loved each other. He recorded them and left the tape behind for the police to find. They were all found in the same position. One of the partners, the more dominant one of the relationship, was found with a gunshot wound to the abdomen and left on the ground to watch her partner being choked to death by the Unsub. When he was done, he walked over to the other victim and shot her in the head"

"Do we have any clues? And why is it that we're just hearing about this now and not  
sooner?" Reid asked.

Hotch started to talk, "We know that they all visited the club before they were murdered, and we know for sure our Unsub is a women. She is approximately around her early 30's and not afraid to make some kind of move. We also found out that with all the couples the more dominant partner was flirting with some other woman that created an argument between the couple, so that could definitely play a part it the Unsub choosing that particular couple. We're only hearing about this now, because they thought they could have handled it by themselves."

"So how are we going to catch her?" Morgan asked.

Emily saw the look in Hotch's eyes and knew what they were going to be doing. "Were going to go undercover aren't we?" Emily asked

"Yes Emily we are, that's the only way and I want you and JJ to be the ones going undercover as a couple," Hotch answered.

Both Emily and JJ were surprised at what was being asked of them, but they were determined to do the job assigned.

Hotch continued, "I want you two to go undercover tomorrow. I know it's fast, but we need to catch this Unsub as soon as possible, preferably before more victims turn up."

"Because it's a lesbian club and I would like to have some back-up inside, I'm think we should send Garcia in, even though she's not a agent we need her help. We can't pull anything off if one of us guys is in there. She will already be in the club when you two arrive, so you have close back up in case something should happen, and the rest of the team will be outside. We will leave you two alone to talk it over." Rossi said.

_They all left the conference room leaving Emily and JJ alone_. "So, at least it won't be uncomfortable if we have to kiss." Emily said smirking.

"Yeah I guess not," JJ said not too convincingly.

"JJ, what's wrong?"

E_mily walked over to JJ and rested her hands on her hips. She looked JJ in the eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips._

"Just talk to me."

"I don't have a good feeling about this case Emily. It's just I don't know If we should do this."

"We're just going to have to watch our backs more. Don't forget we have Garcia with us in the club and the team is right outside if we need them. Nothing is going to happen."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

"You wish," JJ joked with a smile.

"Why don't you spend tonight at my place? I will cook you some dinner. If you want to you can also sleep over and we can spend tomorrow relaxing and preparing for the undercover operation, how does that sound?" Emily asked.

"You, Emily Prentiss can cook? That's a surprise."

"You're going to be even more surprised when you see what else I can do." _Emily grabbed JJ by the hips and lifted her up on the table and stood between her legs. She moved her lips to JJ's ear and whispered in a husky voice,_ "Do you want to find out what else I can do right here and now or back at my place tonight?"

_Before JJ could respond, they heard a knock on the door and both jumped up and tried to look as normal as possible, while JJ tried to look less flushed._

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" Garcia asked.

"Were doing good Garcia, thanks for asking." answered Emily.

_Garcia, Emily and JJ started walking into the bullpen_. "Good, because we're all going to go out to have a drink tonight to relax for the big day tomorrow, care to join us?"

"I'll have to pass, I just want to go home and take it easy before the big day tomorrow, and I don't really feel like drinking tonight," JJ said.

"How about you, Peaches?" Garcia asked Emily.

It sounds like it could be a lot of fun, but I'm also going to pass. I have some other plans tonight." 

"Going on a hot date?" Garcia asked smiling.

"Who is going on a hot date?" Morgan asked.

"Emily is," Garcia answered.

"I am not going on a date."

"Do you know that it has been proven that 67% of the population that denies going on a hot date actually is going on a hot date?" Reid said.

"Reid shut up," said Emily.

"Do you also know that out of..."

"REID!" everyone yelled.

"What?" Reid said looking around wondering what he did wrong.

"So...who's the lucky girl?" Morgan asked.

"No one. I'm not going on a date. Could we just drop it?"

"Just leave Emily alone you guys," JJ pleaded.

"You're lucky you're my girl," said Morgan.

"I thought I was your girl?" Garcia asked.

"Don't worry baby girl, you're my girl in a whole different way," said Morgan with a smirk.

Hotch was standing by his office door watching his team. 'We have a big night ahead of us tomorrow. I should send them home earlier so that they can rest well enough for tomorrow." Hotch thought to himself.

Making the decision to do as he thought, Hotch called out to his team, "Hey guys, I've decided to let you go home now, because we have a big night ahead of us tomorrow. Just be at the club 11:30 pm sharp okay JJ and Emily? The rest of us will meet up here. We're already going to be there when you two arrive."

_Emily and JJ both nodded. _

"Sweet lets go have some drinks," Morgan said.

"I can do that," said Reid.

"Are you sure you're not coming JJ?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah I'm sure Garcia, have fun," JJ walked to her office to gather her stuff, as the group headed towards the exit and a local bar.

"Have fun on your hot date Emily," Morgan called out as he was leaving.

"Yeah, whatever," she replied. Emily walked to JJ's office and knocked on her door.

"Come in."

"So you're not coming with me?" Emily asked in a sad voice.

"Why do you think that?" asked JJ.

"Because you said to Garcia that you just wanted to go home."

JJ walked to Emily and intertwined their fingers. "I only said that so she wouldn't get suspicious. I would love to go home with you."

"I'm happy to hear that. So, ready to go and fall in love with my cooking talents?"

"More than ready"


	5. Chapter 5

_JJ and Emily did the best they could to relax before the big undercover operation that night. They had enjoyed each other's company that day but now it was time to get ready._

_Emily was all dressed and was watching JJ getting ready in front of her._ 'I can't believe how lucky I am to have her in my life. She's so beautiful. I can't wait to show her of at the club tonight, people are definitely going to be jealous,' she thought to herself.

_JJ was standing by the mirror putting her elegant but still very sexy dress on. She still had to zip up her dress, but seeing how Emily was looking at her, she didn't know if Emily was capable of doing that._

"Do you like what you see?" JJ asked Emily.

"I definitely like what I see," Emily said with a predatory look in her eyes.

_JJ walked over to Emily who was sitting on her bed, she pushed Emily so down on the bed and went to sit on top of her legs leaning in over Emily's chest and whispered._ "You can stop drooling now, before you get me all wet." _She stood up and said._ "Now be a good girl and zip up my dress."

_Emily was still sitting on her bed, speechless of what had just happened and not knowing how to respond. So she just did what JJ asked her to do and zipped her up._ 'I can't believe she can get me turned on just like that. She is definitely going to pay for that tonight.'

'I love how I have such an impact on Emily. Even though she doesn't know it she also has me turned on with her outfit. I like the fact that she has to be the more dominant partner, because that outfit suits her well. She is wearing dark skinny jeans with some red All Stars and a red polo with a black gilet the brown leather jacket she's wearing is definitely the finishing touch, she just looks so Damn Hot.'

_Emily looked at the clock and saw that it was time for them to leave. She walked over to JJ._ "Come on Sexy we have to get going." _While walking away she slapped JJ on the butt._

"Hey no slapping on the butt!"

"I can't help it. Look at how short that dress is." It's definitely short it was just long enough to cover up her butt. "But I'm definitely not complaining."

"You better not be, because otherwise someone is not getting lucky tonight."

_Emily threw her hands up in the air_. "I give up, come on let's get going."

_They had arrived at the club when Emily's phone started ringing. _"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Hotch we can see you and JJ, are you two ready to go in?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay, don't forget to act like a real couple, good luck and be careful."

"Thanks, we will."

"Ready to go inside Jennifer?"

"Not really, I still have a bad feeling about this Emily."

"Look at me, everything is going to be fine we have back up inside and outside of the club and we're going to watch each other's back."

"I guess you're right, let's go inside."

_They started walking towards the entrance of the club when Emily intertwined their fingers. They looked at each other one more time as they entered the club. Once they got inside they could see how packed it was tonight, it wasn't going to be a easy job. _

"Come on let's get something to drink." Emily said.

_She dragged JJ along and immediately saw that there were a lot of woman checking JJ out.  
_

"What do you want to drink Jennifer?"

"I'll have a martini."

"Can I have one beer and one martini?"

"Sure thing," _the female bartender said_. "Here you go, that will be 7 dollars."

_Emily gave her 10 dollars_."Keep the change."

_She picked up their drinks and gave JJ her martini.  
_

_About an hour had past and they had consumed a few more drinks and they were feeling the alcohol. Once they had finished their drinks, they went to the dance floor and started dancing to a song that had just started playing._

I'm just a bachelor  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

Gotta be compatible  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

If you're horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

_They started to dance very close to each other, their hips where swaying very sensual. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and pulled her closer while Emily placed her hands on JJ's hips. Emily was beginning to get very hot and she didn't know how long she could handle this. She moved closer to JJ's ear and whispered_." I want to ** you so bad right now." S_he started to move her hands to JJ's butt and she could feel some bare skin, because JJ's dress was starting to ride up._

If you're horny, Let's do it  
Ride it, My Pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Sitting here flossing  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

"Whats stopping you?"

_Emily attacked JJ's lips right away after hearing those words. After a while they had to break apart for some air. They were still resting their heads against each other. _

If we're gonna get nasty, Baby  
First we'll show & tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until I reach your stream  
You'll be on my jockey team

"We should head over to the bar and start our plan," Emily said.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea."

They started walking over to the bar and grabbed a seat, but what they didn't know was that while they were dancing they were being watched the whole time by two women, one being the Unsub who had found her victims and one being Garcia who couldn't believe what she saw.

'Wow I didn't expect them to be so good in acting like a couple,' Garcia thought to herself. 'It seemed like they have done this before. There is definitely something going on here. When we're done with this case I'm going to find out what's going on, I really have to keep my eye on them, because they seemed to enjoy it a lot!'

_JJ and Emily headed over to the bar and were waiting to order another drink._

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," JJ said.

_She gave Emily a quick kiss on the lips and went to the bathroom. _

_The bartender came over and gave Emily a drink._ "It's from the pretty brunette with the with top."

_Emily looked at the pretty brunette._

Wow she definitely looks hot.

_Emily stood up and walked over to the brunette._

"Hey, thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome."

"So, what's your name?"

"Sarah, yours?"

"Emily."

"What's a pretty girl doing here sitting all by herself?" Emily asked.

"My friends ditched me and you also looked kind of lonely there, so I sent you a drink thinking maybe we could keep each other company."

_Emily moved closer to Sarah and whispered in her ear._ "I like how you think, want to keep me company on the dance floor?"

_All Sarah could do was nod while they headed on to the dance floor. They started dancing very intimate and slow even though it was an upbeat song. Their hips where swaying very sexual. Before Emily knew it she heard hear name being called._

"Emily what the ** do you think you're doing?"

_She distanced herself from Sarah.  
_

"Nothing Jennifer. I swear to god we were just dancing."

"You call that just dancing. You were all up on each other, I can't believe I fell for your lies and took you back." _JJ started walking away but Emily grabbed her._

"Stop it, just listen I didn't lie to you I do love you with all my heart Jennifer. She had offered me a drink and I was just dancing with her, nothing more." _She rested her hands on JJ hips and said,_ "I love you," _and gave her a soft kiss on the lips._  
"Do you promise me that that's all that was happening and that there was nothing else going on between you two?"

"I promise you. That was just a single dance, nothing else."

"I love you to," JJ gave Emily a kiss on the lips.

"Come on let's go home."

_They headed over to get their jackets and were heading outside. Garcia saw that and notified the team that they were leaving and that she was also heading out. What they didn't know was that the Unsub was right on their tail.  
_

_When they got outside they saw that is was pretty busy, bacause of a group of tourist.  
_

"Can you see them?" Hotch asked Morgan.

"No I can't there is a big group of tourist blocking my view. Maybe we should head over to the entrance, because I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Garcia can you hear me?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I can hear you. What is it?"

"We can't see Emily and JJ, because of the tourist group. Can you see them?"

"I did see them walking straight trough the group, but I can't see them anymore, but I'm doing my best to spot them again."

"Okay, just keep your eyes open."

_JJ and Emily had fought there way trough the group and were walking to a spot where they could get a taxie. They took a taxie to Emily's house not knowing that they were still being followed. Emily was opening her front door, when all of a sudden she and JJ were pushed inside._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I have been really busy trying to find a job and I have been enjoing the lovely weather. I'm going to try and update more frequently. Keep the Reviews coming: D**

* * *

_Emily turned around to look who had pushed her and Jennifer inside, she knew for sure that it was the Unsub, but she hadn't expected it to be this person._ "Sarah? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you and your pretty girlfriend. I got to say you do have a lovely house. You've got to be making loads of money. Too bad you didn't ditch your little girlfriend over at the club. I like you and that's not something I had with my other victims. You could have had a lot of fun with me," She said smirking.

"Sorry. I'm not into the psycho types," Emily said with a smile.

_The Unsub grabbed her gun and hit Emily on her head with it. Emily felt a sharp pain in her head and then all of a sudden everything went black and she fell hard to the floor. JJ rushed to Emily's side looking at her, she saw that the hit had left her with a gash on her face.  
_

"O god! Emily can you hear me? Please wake up." _She was so busy with Emily that she forgot everything around her. Before she could turn around and look at the Unsub she felt a sharp pain in the back in of her head, then everything went black._  
"Where are they? They can't be far," Morgan said.

The team came bursting into Emily's condo, because neither Emily nor JJ where answering their phones, but what they found was nothing.

"The Unsub has changed her way of killing. She now follows her victim's home and kidnaps them. This makes the chance of Emily and JJ being alive bigger now," Reid said.

Garcia started thinking 'We have to find them. I can't lose my two beautiful girls. I would be devastated! They are still alive I can feel it.'

_They all started looking for clues but they couldn't find anything._ We better get back to the office and try and trace them via their cell phones." Said Hotch.

_They headed back to the office and started to get to work on finding Emily and JJ. Hotch went to his office with a lot on his mind._ 'This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have let them go undercover. I should have done a better job. I should have sent Morgan to the entrance when we couldn't see them anymore. Now it's too late we have to find them. Otherwise…I just don't know what to do." He heard someone knocking on his office door and told them to enter. It was Rossi. He walked over to Hotch's desk and took a seat on a chair.

Hotch was sitting in his office.

"How are you holding up Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"I'm doing okay," Hotch said trying to make it sound as real and as calm as possible; he couldn't breakdown now when his team needed him.

"You know it's not your fault, right? We had no other choice but to send them undercover, if we wanted to catch the Unsub. They knew the dangers and they know their job, so don't worry. They can survive this; they know how to play into the Unsubs mind. We're going to find them alive. Come on. Let's go join the rest of the team and find our friends." Rossi and Hotch both stood up and headed out of the office.

"Thanks," Hotch said. Rossi looked Hotch in the eyes nodded and continued walking.

_

* * *

_

Emily started to wake up, but couldn't really see where she was because her vision was still blurry

. 'I feel terrible my head hurts like hell._' She started to look around to see if there was any sign of the Unsub or JJ, and that's when she saw JJ lying in the corner of the room not moving. She got up fast to go over to her and see if she was still alive. _"Good you still have a pulse. Please wake up for me baby, we have to get out of here. The team is probably worried about us." _She saw that JJ was opening her eyes and relief washed over her._ "Hey beautiful. You're awake, stay with me, okay? I'm going to take care of you."

"Em, where are we?"

"I don't know baby, but I know the team is looking for us so don't worry."

"Where is the Unsub, Sarah?"

"Aaaah, worrying about me, how cute. Shouldn't you be more worried about your girlfriend?" Sarah said walking in to the room. She was holding a knife in her hand and a gun was on her belt.

"Don't talk to her you sick psycho," Emily said.

"Getting angry are we? I like it." She took out her gun and pointed it towards Emily. "You move to the other side of the room." Emily didn't do anything. She stayed at JJ's side. "NOW, before I shoot your girlfriend," Sarah screamed.

_Emily stood up and walked to where Sarah pointed her to go. Sarah grabbed a chair and sat down.  
_

"Let's play a game shall we, because I'm kind of bored. The game is called, how much pain can you take? Sounds fun doesn't it?"

_JJ and Emily looked at each other with horrified looks in their eyes._  
I'm not going to let you get hurt Jennifer. Everything is going to be fine baby," Emily said before JJ could say anything.

"Aw, how touching. It almost makes me cry," Sarah said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this?" JJ asked.

"That's the big question. Isn't it? Well it's pretty simple. I got sick of getting my heart broken. So, I turned the roles around, and I guess it got a little out of hand. But, who cares they all deserved to die. They weren't good enough for each other. They just didn't know it. Now they're all dead and they have themselves to blame for it. End of story," Sarah said with a smile.

"You're sick in your head. You know that? You Freak! Nobody deserved it. You're the one that deserves to die cruel and all alone," JJ said.

_Sarah walked over to JJ and pressed the knife against JJ's throat. _"You better shut your girlfriend's big mouth Emily before this game is over before it even starts," said Sarah.

_Emily looked at JJ pleading with her eyes and JJ knew that, for both their sakes, she had to shut her mouth for now.  
_

"Okay. Now that we're all listening, let me tell you the rules. You, Emily, just stand there and do nothing and your pretty girlfriend is going to keep quiet where she is now. I have a board here."_ Sarah took a board from next to her and putted it in the middle of them._ "The rules are pretty simple, because on each square there is something written on it. It has to do with hurting each other. For example you Emily turn it and it lands on, let's say, hold a lighter by your girlfriends hand that's what you have to do. But both  
of you have a joker, which means if you don't want to hurt your partner you can turn the tables around and you'll be the one that will get hurt. Are the rules clear?"

_Both Emily and JJ were terrified, but they both nodded.  
_

"Good, let the games begin," Sarah said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously**

________

_Sarah walked over to JJ and pressed the knife against JJ's throat. _"You better shut your girlfriend's big mouth Emily before this game is over before it even starts," said Sarah.

_Emily looked at JJ pleading with her eyes and JJ knew that, for both their sakes, she had to shut her mouth for now.  
_

"Okay. Now that we're all listening, let me tell you the rules. You, Emily, just stand there and do nothing and your pretty girlfriend is going to keep quiet where she is now. I have a board here." Sarah took a board from next to her and putted it in the middle of them. "The rules are pretty simple, because on each square there is something written on it. It has to do with hurting each other. For example you Emily turn it and it lands on, let's say, hold a lighter by your girlfriends hand that's what you have to do. But both  
of you have a joker, which means if you don't want to hurt your partner you can turn the tables around and you'll be the one that will get hurt. Are the rules clear?"

_Both Emily and JJ were terrified, but they both nodded.  
_

"Good, let the games begin," Sarah said smiling.

* * *

"Emily I give you the pleasure of starting first to see how your girlfriend is going to suffer," Sarah said with a smirk.

'I don't want to hurt JJ, but I have no choice. I have to think of a way for the team to find us otherwise we will never make it out here,' Emily thought.

_Emily went over to the board and turned it. All three were waiting anxiously to see where it landed on. Emily and JJ were both looking horrified while Sarah had a big smile on her face.  
_

"Read it out loud Emily," said Sarah.

"Use a tazer on the other person 3 times," Emily read.

"That's one of my favorite ones," Sarah said. _She grabbed a tazer from a box standing next to her and handed it over to Emily. Pointing a gun at Emily she reminded her_, "You better not use it on me, because by the time you have lunged over to me. I would have already pulled the trigger. So watch it!"

_JJ was scared as h*ll and she wasn't afraid to admit it. She has had encountered a lot of things in her line of job, but this one was definitely the worst, and what made it even worse was that Emily, the woman she loved, had to inflict some kind of damage to her and also the other way around. She wasn't sure if they could make it through it.  
_

'I can't do this,' Emily thought. 'I can't hurt JJ I would never forgive myself. I have to find a way to distract Sarah and get that gun from her so that we can get out of here, but how?' _Emily started thinking quickly, because she saw that Sarah was getting impatient. All of a sudden she came up with something,_ 'That's it! I know what I have to do.'

"I don't feel so good I think I have to throw up," Emily said. _She turned around and was resting with her hands on her knees acting as if she was nauseated. Then she started making gag noises._ "Do you have a bucket or something, because I'm definitely going to throw up now?"

"Oh god! Emily, are you okay?" _JJ asked with a hint of panic, because she didn't know Emily was faking it she thought that something was really wrong. JJ was ready to get up and help Emily but was stopped by Sarah.  
_

"Don't you dare move or I will shoot you," Sarah said while pointing the gun at JJ. _JJ stopped as soon as she heard those words._

Sarah didn't know what she should do. She wasn't expecting this. She grabbed a bucket from the corner of the room and rushed over to Emily, because she didn't want her puking all over the floor

__

Emily was still turned with her back to the rest when she heard what was going on between Sarah and JJ. Then she heard Sarah picking something up and rushing over to her. She knew she had to make her move. 'It is now or never,' she thought. Emily spun around quickly and tazered Sarah. She saw that Sarah dropped her gun so Emily tackled her to the ground. Now they were both on the ground fighting to get up and get a weapon.

JJ could see what was going on. She hadn't expected that Emily would ___do that, she was already preparing for the pain that would come from being tazered. She saw that the gun that Sarah had in her hand fell on the ground, that's when her instinct started kicking in. She picked up the gun and saw that both Emily and Sarah were now standing up still struggling with Each other. JJ didn't have a good shot, without the possibility of hitting Emily instead. She was a good shooter but it was still difficult.  
_

"Just Shoot JJ! Don't worry about me," said Emily.

_That's when JJ took aim and just shot. Both Emily and Sarah froze. JJ saw that Sarah fell to the ground and she knew she had shot Sarah and not Emily. Emily slowly turned around and that when JJ saw that Emily was injured. She had a knife stuck in her abdomen. JJ gasped at the sight. She forgot that Sarah had a knife on her and apparently Emily also did. All of a sudden Emily fell to her knees. JJ dropped the gun and rushed over to Emily and laid her gently to the ground.  
_

"Oh god Emily! Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay; relax JJ, good thing you didn't shoot me," Emily said with a little laugh trying to calm JJ down.

"That's not funny I could have killed you. I could have lost you," cried JJ as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry JJ, but I'm okay. It could have been worse."

Emily started drifting of, her eyes kept closing and JJ was trying to keep her awake.

"Please stay awake Emily come on. I'm going to find a phone and see where we are so I can call the team to come and get us. I will be back as soon as possible, Okay?"

_All Emily could do was nod, because she had little strength. JJ kissed Emily before standing up to search for a phone._

* * *

"Garcia, have you found anything yet?" Hotch asked.

"Not yet sir, but I'm doing my best."

All of a sudden the phone started ringing. Garcia picked up the phone. "You have reached Garcia, how may I help you?"

"Garcia."

"Oh my god! JJ, are you okay? Where are you and Emily?"

_When the team heard that it was JJ they all gathered around the phone while Garcia switched the speakers on._

"JJ it's Hotch, are you or Emily injured?"

"I'm doing okay I have a gash on my head but nothing further, but Emily is injured pretty bad, she has a knife in her abdomen."

"Is she awake?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know. When I left she was barely awake, but I had to go and find a phone. She really needs an ambulance," JJ said while she had gotten more and more worried if Emily was awake or not.

"Where is the Unsub?" Hotch asked.

"She is in the same room as Emily, but she's dead. I shot her."

"Okay, do you know where you are?" Hotch asked while signaling to Garcia to trace the phone call if it was possible.

"I don't know it's closed up and can't see anything." JJ said while she felt tears running down her face.

"It's okay JJ. Don't worry about it just stay calm, we are going to try and trace your position."

That's when Morgan came rushing back. "Hotch we have a location of where they are."

"JJ we have your location. We are coming right away just make sure Emily stays awake," Hotch said.

_The team got ready and all rushed to the location while Garcia stayed behind. JJ had hung up the phone and rushed back to Emily. When she had reached her she saw that Emily had her eyes closed and that she had pulled the knife out of her abdomen and was bleeding pretty bad.  
_

"Emily you got to wake up for me okay? The team is on their way with an ambulance too. So please wake up. We're going to be fine. Can you hear me Emily? Please." The tears kept streaming down JJ's face. When all of a sudden Emily's eyes started to open.

"Hey, why are you crying angel?" asked Emily.

"You scared me Emily. I thought you were gone."

"I would never leave you, not when I just got you fully in my life," Emily said smirking.

"You're injured, and you're still trying to be charming."

"I got to do something."

"Why did you take the knife out? Now you're bleeding pretty badly."

"It was hurting like h*ll. So taking it out seemed the best option, but I'm starting to regret it, because I feel like **."

"Just stay awake, the team is on the way. You're going to be fine."

_The team was standing outside of the house. Morgan used all of his strength to break open the door. They heard the ambulance arriving when they went to search for JJ and Emily in every room. Morgan entered a room and saw JJ sitting on the ground with Emily lying on top of her legs._

"Hotch, I found them. In here!" Morgan shouted.

"Morgan, I have never been so glad to see you," JJ said with relief.

Morgan walked over to Emily and knelt down next to her while the team entered the room with the ambulance staff right behind them.

"Hey Prentiss, how are you holding up?" Morgan asked.

"I feel great, who doesn't like being stabbed?" she said with a hint of laughter.

"It's good to know you still have your sense of humor," Morgan laughed.

"How is she?" Hotch asked one of the paramedics.

"She is losing a lot of blood so we've got to go to the hospital now. That's the only thing I'm worried about now. I don't know if she has any internal damage." The paramedics got Emily as fast as they could in the ambulance.

"Are you okay JJ?" Hotch asked.

"I'm fine I just need a few stitches. Can I please ride with Emily?"

"That's okay. We will see you at the hospital."

_Reid was so busy inspecting the play board that he didn't hear Morgan calling him_. "Yo, Reid you okay in there? REID!" Morgan asked a little louder.

"What?" Reid asked.

"I asked if you were okay. You where kind of spaced out."

"Yes I'm fine, it's just this room."

"What about it?"

"It feels like a lot has happened in here. This room definitely has a past I can feel it."

"I don't feel a thing, so let's just get out of here." Morgan started walking out of the room while Reid was still looking around.

"Hey, are you coming? We have to go to the hospital and see how Prentiss is doing."

Reid looked around one more time and left with Morgan to the hospital.

_They were all sitting in the waiting room, hoping to hear some news about how Emily was doing. They had brought her right into surgery. That's when Garcia came rushing into the hospital hoping to see her two girls all in one piece. What she saw was the team and a broken down JJ sitting just staring in front of her. Garcia greeted the team and then walked over to JJ and hugged her. That's when the tears started flowing by JJ and she couldn't stop.  
_

"I could have lost her," JJ said in between her sobs.

"I know sweetie, but we haven't. So don't worry too much. She is going to be fine, she's strong and won't give up so easily."

The doctor walked into the waiting room, "Anyone here for an Emily Prentiss?"

JJ stood up immediately. Hotch also stood up. "How is she?" Hotch asked.

"She made it through the surgery. She was lucky the knife hadn't gone through or sliced something up in her abdomen otherwise I would be standing here delivering different news," said the doctor.

"Can we visit her?" JJ asked.

"Yes, She should be waking up by now, but she can only have one visitor, so you have to decide who goes in. She is in room 127."

They were all looking at each other thinking who was going to go in. "I think it's best if you go in JJ," Hotch said.

"Thanks Hotch," JJ walked to Emily's room and took a seat in the chair next to the bed. She grabbed her hand and started talking to her.

"Hey sweetie you've got to wake up. The team is outside and they can't wait to see you." Emily's eye's started opening.

"What's with the puffy red eyes?" Emily asked.

"Oh god. Em you're awake," JJ gave a soft kiss on her lips.

"I hope I get a kiss every time I wake up and you're there," Emily said while trying to crack a smile.

"Scare me to death like that again and you won't get a thing," JJ promised.

"How is your head?" Emily asked touching the stitches on JJ's head.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt. It's nothing compared to you," JJ said with a little sadness.

_A nurse came into the room and started to check if everything was still good._

__

"How long do I have to stay here?" Emily asked the nurse.

"Just for the night, but when you go home you have to rest a lot and you can't go to work for 2 weeks. Do you have any more questions?" The nurse asked.

"No that's it, thank you," answered Emily and the nurse went to finish her shift.

"The team is waiting to come and see you, so I'm going to let them get their turn."

"Thanks JJ. You don't have to feel guilty, okay? It's not your fault. You know that, right? Will you come back again when everyone gets their turn?"

"I know. I will so see you in a bit." JJ gave a kiss on Emily's forehead and told the rest they could visit one by one.

_As the evening went on everyone got to pay a visit to Emily. Everyone was relieved that she was doing well. JJ walked into the room one more time to say goodbye to Emily._

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep, and you look like you need some sleep as well. Do you want me to bring you some clothes tomorrow for when I pick you up?"

"To what do I own the pleasure to being picked up by you?"

"Well because I'm your girlfriend and Hotch gave me a week off."

"So we're girlfriends?"

"Only if you want to. I don't want to put you under pressure I…"

"JJ, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Wow, that's good." _JJ gave Emily a kiss but Emily kissed JJ back and tongues were running into each other's mouths while JJ moaned. They parted their lips and all Emily could do was smile_.

"Instead of going to your place, why don't you sleep at mine? Then it's easier, you won't have to go to my place in the morning to get my clothes. You can sleep longer," Emily said.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I know I can trust my girlfriend not to steal anything," Emily said laughing.

"Very funny, Emily."

"Just take the key from my bag."

JJ grabbed the keys and gave Emily one last goodnight kiss before going to Emily's condo to get some sleep.


	8. author's note

**I know I said that I would be updating more frequently, but I got a job so I'm busy with working and I kind of lost my inspiration so I'm working on getting it back. Leave some comments about if I should keep on writting or not, that may help me get some more motivation.**


	9. Chapter 8

JJ and Emily were at Emily's condo because the doctor had ordered that someone had to stay and take care of Emily for at least 2 days. JJ was of course that person, because she had also gotten a few days off and knew what Emily was going trough.

"I'm so glad to be back home. I hate hospitals. I'm going to take a quick shower and I will be right back. Make yourself at home," Emily said.

She walked upstairs and left JJ in the living room.

"I'm glad that you're okay," JJ whispered to herself.

JJ took a seat on the couch and was trying her very best to stay strong, not for herself, but for Emily. She couldn't start crying now, not when Emily could come down stairs any moment, and Garcia was also on her way to visit. If Garcia or Emily saw that she had cried they would want to know what was wrong and JJ wasn't ready to tell them. So, she just kept sitting there looking straight ahead trying to compose herself. She just couldn't get that voice in her head to stop saying that it was her fault that Emily was severely injured.

Emily had taken a shower and was getting dressed. She took out a simple pair of jeans and a sweater to wear. She was feeling much better, and was glad to be back home. The wound was still hurting but she was on some pain medication. She was also happy that JJ was here with her. Emily was walking down the stairs and when she got to the bottom she saw JJ just sitting there on the couch doing nothing, just staring in front of her. She walked to the kitchen and started making coffee, but JJ still wasn't moving. She walked over to her and took a seat next to her and that when JJ looked at her.

"Oh. Hey. Are you feeling better?" JJ asked.

"Much better. That shower really helped. How are you feeling? You looked really distracted just now."

"I'm okay. Just tired that's all," she said trying to say it in a convincing way, so that Emily wouldn't think too much of it.

"Why don't you take a shower and sleep for a while until Garcia gets here?"

"I don't have any clothes here."

"That's okay. You can borrow something from me."

"I would rather wear my own clothes, but thanks anyway. I will just wait until Garcia gets here and when she does I'm going to go home very fast and shower and pack some clothes for a few days." She stood up and went to look out of the window.

"If that's what you want okay. I made some coffee, if you want some." Emily stood up but when she did that she felt a enormous pain in her side by her wound. "Oh F**K! That hurt like hell."

JJ heard Emily swear and turned around to look what was wrong, she saw that Emily was in pain so she rushed right by her side. "Oh my god. Emily, are you okay? Is it your wound? Should we go to the hospital? Do I need to call an ambulance?"

"JJ, relax. I'm fine. I think it is just the stitches that hurt most. I just have to take a pain killer again. I'm going to be fine don't worry."

"I'm sorry it's just that. Never mind. I was overreacting. I'm going to get the pain killers for you from out of my bag."

"JJ, wait." JJ stopped and turned around.

"You know you're not at fault for what happened to me, right?"

"I don't want you to say it's not my fault all the time. I know okay. I'm just tired. Don't worry about it," JJ said with a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I won't say a thing anymore," Emily said a little hurt.

"No, Emily. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just tired and I need a shower and some sleep."

Emily stood up and walked over to JJ. She wrapped her arms around her waist and gave a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you to." That's when the doorbell rang.

"That would be Garcia. Why don't you go take your medication and I will open the door," JJ said.

Emily nodded, gave JJ a peck on the lips and went to take the pain killers while JJ went to open the door.

"Hey Garcia come in." Garcia stepped inside and her and JJ took a seat on the couch.

"Hey peaches how are you holding up?" Garcia asked JJ.

"I'm doing okay just tired."

"Where is Emily?"

"I'm here. Just went to take some pain killers. How are you?"

"I'm good, but I should be asking you that question. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing okay. The pain is sometimes pretty bad but I got some medication for that."

"Well, you better hurry up with getting better, because the whole team is missing you and JJ, especially me."

"Well I can't wait to get back to work, I miss you guys already."

"I'll be right back. Should I bring some food on my way back?" JJ asked.

"Sure, what would you like to eat Garcia?"

"Anything is fine with me except Chinese. That makes me gassy," Garcia said with a little laughter.

"Okay, I'll be right back," and with that JJ was out the door.

"Is everything okay with JJ?" Garcia asked Emily.

"I don't know. She says she's tired, but I don't believe her. She got a little bit annoyed when I said it wasn't her fault what happen to me. So I'm leaving it for now."

"Don't worry. I'll find out what's bothering her, but I wanted to ask you something else. How long has it been going on between you two?" Garcia asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Has what been going on? I don't know what you're talking about Garcia."

"Come on. I'm Garcia - the all knowing. How long were you two going to keep your relationship hidden? That little display at the club could have fooled the team, but not me. You two have done the hanky-panky definitely more than once."

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"Didn't you think I wouldn't notice the sneaky glances and the not so subtle touches, and smiles in the club? There was no faking in that."

"Okay you got us Garcia, but please, I beg you, don't tell anybody else," Emily pleaded.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'm so happy for you two, you both deserve to be happy." Garcia stood up and started hugging Emily gently so she wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm glad to hear that. So tell me about how it started between you and JJ. I want to hear everything."

Meanwhile when JJ got in to her car in front of Emily's condo, she started to feel something wet on her face, that's when she started sobbing quietly letting it all out. It was hard for her to see Emily in pain. Because, no matter what Emily said, she still felt as if it was her fault. When JJ was done with sobbing she started heading home.


End file.
